


Package Deal

by JayColin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayColin/pseuds/JayColin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Charlie made a vow years ago that has resulted in them having to date the same person in order to be truly happy.  The question is can Harry Potter handle a package deal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Package Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Harry Potter are the property of J.K. Rowling, various publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am not profiting from this story and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The only things about this story that I own are the storylines, places or characters that are not in the books.
> 
> Summary: Written for aelirenn01. Bill and Charlie made a vow years ago that has resulted in them having to date the same person in order to be truly happy. The question is can Harry Potter handle a package deal?
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Bill/Charlie
> 
> Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Threesome

Package Deal  
By J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Some older brothers really do not get along with their younger brothers. Whether it be due to bitterness that they're no longer the center of their parents' universe or a natural desire to compete and one up each other, some brothers just never mesh well together. That could not be said for William and Charles Weasley, or Bill and Charlie as they preferred to be called. Despite a two-year age difference, growing up they had been practically inseparable. It was highly unlikely that you would ever see one of them without the other right there. It was immediately clear to most people who met them that they shared a deep bond with one another, a bond which only seemed to get stronger as they got older.

Blossoming into very handsome young men, it had come as something of a shock to many people that Bill did not start dating until he was sixteen. He'd had plenty of offers from interested parties, both male and female, but he always turned them down flat, which had led some to believe that the eldest Weasley was asexual. Nothing could have been further from the truth. No, the truth was that Bill was waiting until Charlie was older to start dating. The reason for this was because they'd discussed the matter and realized that not only were they both gay, but that they had identical tastes in men. Not wanting to risk falling for the same person and one of them getting hurt due to jealousy, they decided it would be best to become a package deal and share any potential lover.

One would think that with one of them living in Romania and the other in Egypt that they would have trashed the whole package deal arrangement, but they didn't. They'd given each other leave to do so if they found someone and they had both gone on a couple of dates with people, but it never worked out. The reason was that they had, being so young at the time, unknowingly used magic when they made they made their vow to each other. The magic bound them together and compelled them to abide by the terms of the vow, leaving them both feeling a deep sense of wrongness if they didn't. In training as a curse-breaker, Bill learned that the type of vow they'd made was a close relation to the Unbreakable Vow. It wouldn't result in their deaths if they broke it, and there hadn't been any requirement for a third person to act as a binder, but it was still nonetheless just as unbreakable.

Bill and Charlie hadn't had much time to date since moving back to England, but then that's because they'd been very busy helping to protect their family during the war. Now that it was over, however, many expected them to go their separate ways. Bill back to Egypt and Charlie back to Romania. But, they had talked and decided that while they both enjoyed their jobs and the countries they'd made their homes in since leaving Hogwarts, that they weren't getting any younger and it was time to find the man of their dreams and settle down. After some discussion, they realized that they both had fallen in lust with Harry Potter. They hesitated to say that they loved him. They weren't sure if he even liked men in that way, so they weren't going to risk their hearts until they knew that much for sure.

Wanting to find out, however, they decided to make their move. It was June 1997. Hogwarts had just let out for the year and Harry was currently aboard the Hogwarts Express with his friends en route to King's Cross. Bill and Charlie knew that Harry planned to go stay at Grimmauld Place, at least until he found someplace to live. This fit perfectly into their plans because the rest of their family would be at the Burrow and thus it would be easy to spend some time alone with Harry. Now they just had to hope that he would be open to the possibility of having a relationship with them.

Arriving at the old townhouse, Bill and Charlie let themselves in, being extra careful to be quiet as they passed through the hallway. The last thing either of them wanted was to wake up Mrs. Black and have to deal with her screaming. They were just about to go down the stairs into the kitchen when the front door opened and was promptly slammed shut. Loudly enough that the curtains on Mrs. Black's portrait flew apart and she started her normal screaming. Bill and Charlie both groaned, but before they could react, Harry stormed down the hallway, pulled out the Elder Wand, pointed it at the portrait and shouted, "Silencio!" Mrs. Black's shrieking was immediately silenced, although her lips were still moving.

"Good job, Harry," Bill commented.

"Been trying to shut that hag up for years," Charlie added.

"Wonder why Dumbledore never did," Harry said, as he put his wand away, before moving past Bill and Charlie and down into the kitchen.

Following him, they found Harry filling a kettle to heat water for tea. They could tell that he was clearly angry about something. They just hoped it didn't have anything to do with them being in his house.

"You okay, Harry?" Bill asked.

After a moment, Harry sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a fight with Ron and Ginny on the train. Ginny wanted us to get back together and Ron wasn't happy when I said no."

"I see," Charlie said. "Any particular reason you didn't want to get back together with our sister? I'm not mad, I'm just curious."

"She's not my type," Harry answered, as he put the kettle on the stove. "She never really was. I knew she had a crush on me and I wasn't really sure how I felt about her when we got together. She thought we broke up because I didn't want her to be used as a bargaining chip to get to me in the war."

"I take it there was more to it than that?" Bill asked, genuinely curious and hoping that Harry was about to say that Ginny wasn't his type because she was a girl. That would really make everything so much easier in terms of him and Charlie seducing the younger man.

"Yeah, realized that I'm gay," Harry said. "Told that to Ginny, too, but I think she chose not to hear it because she didn't want to. Told her again on the train today, at which point she started crying and then that's when Ron started in on me. He thinks I'm not trying hard enough. That Ginny would be enough if I just gave her a chance."

"No offense to our little brother," Charlie said, "but that's stupid."

"I know, but you know Ron," Harry said. "He's stubborn."

"True," Bill and Charlie said in unison, before taking seats at the table, as Harry poured tea for them and himself before joining them.

"So, what brings you two here?" Harry asked.

"Well, truth is," Bill answered, deciding that honesty was best, "Charlie and I came here in the hopes of seducing you."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at this and asked, "Seducing me? Both of you?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, and then explained about the vow and how they essentially had to share a mate if they ever wanted to be truly happy.

After a moment, Harry smiled and said, "Wow. I'm flattered. Two guys want to date me."

"I don't suppose we happen to be your type?" Bill asked.

Harry grinned and said, "Since you were honest with me, I'll be honest with you. Charlie, you were my first crush. Didn't admit it at the time, cause I hadn't accepted I was gay yet. As for you, Bill, my first impression of you was that you were cool. That hasn't changed."

"So, does that mean you'd be open to the idea of dating both of us?" Charlie asked.

Harry's grin widened as he said, "Yeah, I think I could be persuaded to give it a try. Can't guarantee it'll work, but we won't know if we don't try, right?"

"Right," Bill and Charlie said in unison. Here they had come up with an elaborate plan to seduce the boy and it turns out they didn't even need it. Not that they were complaining.

Standing up, Harry said, "Well, if we're going to try this, I think we should kiss."

"A kiss before the first date?" Charlie asked, as he stood up, as did Bill.

"Well, I know you both pretty well. I think we can forego that formality for now."

"Fine by me," Bill said, as he wrapped one arm around Harry and the other around Charlie, pulling them both close. Seconds later, both Bill's and Charlie's lips were vying for position on Harry's in a passionate three-way kiss, tongues engaged in a duel.

-o-0-o-

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I so could have written another 1,500 words. But, this isn't the first of the ficlets I've written in response to my offer in which that was true. Didn't do it on the others, so I suppose I shouldn't do it here either. Got to be fair to everyone, right? If that makes me a Hufflepuff, then so be it. Hope you enjoyed this, aelirenn01. Same goes for anyone else who decides to read it.


End file.
